11 Time TNA World Heavyweight Champion
by NilaysiaIsAnEnderwoman
Summary: Valentina Valentine, a 10 time X-Division Champion, seeks revenge on the man who took the TNA World Heavyweight Championship from her the same night she won the belt, Lashley. But now she competed in a battle royal to win the X-Division Championship and waits for the right time to cash in. Will she succeed becoming an 11 Time TNA World Heavyweight or will her one shot be a dream?


**X Division Championship Cash-In**

**Valentina Valentine, the current TNA X Division Champion, sat in the locker room and watched as Bobby Lashley, the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion, set up his open challenge. Valentina wanted her rightful place as the TNA World Heavyweight Champion and all she had to do was go out, and cash in her X Division title. Tonight Valentina was Dark Valentina, an arrogant champion who wanted no one in the spotlight but herself.**

**In the ring, Lashley was standing in the ring, waiting for someone to answer his challenge. Then Burn in My Light by Mercy Drive blared through the arena as Valentina walked out with her X-Division championship. "Alright Lashley…I have answered your challenge. But guess what…you better enjoy your time as TNA World Heavyweight Champion because next week at Destination X…" Valentina stopped to enter the ring. Then she stood in front of Lashley's face and said, "It will be your last chance at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Enjoy your time with MVP and Kenny King because once you lose that…they will turn on you." Valentina dropped the microphone until she heard Kurt Angle's theme and Kurt Angle entered the ring. "Are you cashing in Valentina?" Kurt asked, looking at Valentina. Valentina took the belt from around her waist and handed it to Kurt. Kurt took the belt and said, "Tune in next week to Spike TV to witness Destination X and the main event Valentina Valentine will face Lashley for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship!" Then the crowd of Manhattan went wild. "See you at Destination X…bitch." Lashley said before turning to face the other direction. Valentina tilted her head and a sadistic smile came across her face. Then she attack Lashley and the brawl was on. Valentina hit her signature move, Dark Heart Slam on Lashley leaving him knocked out in the ring. "Who's a bitch now!" Valentina screamed and then pick up the World Heavyweight Championship and skipped around the ring.**

**1 week later at Destination X, Valentina was in the locker room when her current boyfriend, Austin Aries, her ex-boyfriend, Bobby Roode, and her best friend, Eric Young approached her. "You ready for tonight?" Austin asked. Valentina nodded while fixing her Wonder Woman ring gear. "We are going out with you tonight. MVP and Kenny King are going out with Lashley to make sure he doesn't lose that title." Bobby answered. Valentina looked up and smiled. "Thanks for the backup boys." Valentina said while looking at herself in the mirror.**

**At ringside, MVP, Kenny King, and Lashley are in the ring. MVP and Kenny King left the ring when Valentina's theme hit and she came from the back with Austin, Eric, and Bobby. Valentina smiled and did her famous wonder woman pose that made the male fans whistle and the female fans jealous. Before Valentina got into the ring, MVP reached a microphone and said, "Hey Valentina why don't you just give up and join the A-Listers. I mean…you have the body." Valentina walked up to MVP and slapped him until she stepped into the ring and the bell rang.**

**20 minutes later, both competitors were running on the energy of the crowd. Valentina had 4 pin fall attempts, Lashley with 5. Valentine was in the corner of the 6-sided ring waiting for Lashley to stand so she could hit him with his own signature move. When Lashley got up, Valentina ran and tried to attempt the spear but Lashley caught Valentina and suplexed her into the mat. Valentina was down and she felt like she couldn't go on. Then a flashback of last week caused Valentina to fall into a sadistic trance. Valentina pulled herself up off the ground and attacked Lashley in the same fashion as she did last week. While Lashley was weak and on standing Valentina was on the top rope until Kenny King tripped the rope causing her to lose her balance. Valentina sat in pain at the top of the rope and Lashley took advantage of that sending Valentina into the ropes. Valentina flipped over the top of the ropes and climbed to the top and successfully hit her signature move, Dark Strike. Lashley was out and Valentina pinned him for the 3 count. Then the bell rang, the crowd cheered, and Burn In My Light began to blare through the Manhattan Center. Valentina couldn't believe it…she beat the destroyer and became an 11 time TNA World Heavyweight champion. Valentina took the championship from the referee and held it up high in honor. Lashley, MVP, and Kenny King looked on from the top of the ramp as Lashley had the meanest look on his face. Valentina held her title high and proud.**


End file.
